Harry Potter et les fruits de la lessive !
by Panic Fuse
Summary: Draco n'est plus au chômage ; il travail désormais en tant que bibliothécaire. Harry, lui, passe ses nuits à surveiller la prison de l'État. Et en tant que seule personne présente en plein jour la semaine, c'est lui qui écope de plusieurs tâches ménagères, comme plier le linge, bien évidemment... UA - HPdm - Lime - Review ? (Hystérique!Draco & Macho!Harry)


**Auteure : Panic Fuse**

 **Bêta-Lectrice/Correctrice : Obscured Angel & Onyr Wilde**

 **Titre : Harry Potter et les fruits de la lessive**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire et tous les personnages m'appartiennent. Ouaip. =) Et je fais beaucoup d'argent avec tout ça, moi. Défense de copier.**

 **Univer : Alternatif**

 **Genre : Humour, Romance (Bah, romance… hahaha)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Couple : Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy**

 **/!\ Avertissements /!\ Langage cru et grossier, scènes érotiques très graphique, humour à coucher dehors -Aïe, vos yeux.**

 **Résumé : Draco n'est plus au chômage ; il travail désormais en tant que bibliothécaire. Harry, lui, passe ses nuits à surveiller la prison de l'État. Et en tant que seule personne présente en plein jour la semaine, c'est lui qui écope de plusieurs tâches ménagères, comme plier le linge, bien évidemment. UA - HPdm - Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre !**

 **Note : Alooors, il s'agit ici d'un petit OS un peu pervers dont j'avais glissé quelques mots à ma chère Taqasim *clin d'oeil*, grande fan de HP x dm et de tout ce qui est sexuellement attrayant.**

 **Enfin, bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

.

.

.

.

.

« Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, n'oublie pas de plier les fruits de la lessive ! » s'exclama Draco avant de disparaître derrière une porte hâtivement fermée.

« _Plier les fruits de la lessive ?_ » s'interloqua Harry.

Non mais, franchement, aussi aristocratique le blond avait l'air avec ses manières distinguées et coincées, aussi stupide était-il lorsqu'il essayait de jouer aux Yoda poétiques. Être bibliothécaire ne lui allait _pas du tout_. De toute façon, ça ne devait pas être pour longtemps. Enfin, Harry l'espérait. C'était le mieux que le blondinet avait trouvé après être tombé au chômage il y avait quelques semaines. Et ce stupide linge qu'il devait plier... Erk. Il détestait ça. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était devenu l'une de ses ô grandes tâches quotidienne. Vider les poubelles et faire le souper avant de partir pour le boulot aussi ! Fallait surtout pas omettre de passer la balayeuse, laver le plancher, épousseter les meubles, nettoyer les vitres tout les deux semaines... Bah oui.

Il y en avait, des jours, où Harry trouvait que Draco jouait un peu trop souvent à la princesse. Au moins, les prisonniers qu'il devait surveiller, eux, savaient se tenir tranquilles. Ils ne lui demandaient jamais rien, même ! De toute manière, ç'aurait été compliqué puisqu'ils étaient toujours enfermés lorsqu'il venait faire son quart de travail. Aussi, les seules choses qu'il se devait de faire était premièrement, siéger devant des caméra de surveillance et deuxièmement, veiller au silence. That's it, that's all !*

Finalement, tous deux avaient un travail plutôt tranquille.

Pour le moment.

Harry secoua ses bras en l'air, claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre -Dieu, qu'il aimerait claquer autre chose, par exemple, les fesses de salope de son amour...- puis repoussa le panier rempli de vêtements dans un coin du salon. Franchement, il n'allait tout de même pas le faire tout de suite. Draco venait à peine de partir ! Il avait largement le temps de se la couler douce...

Le brun s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, manette de télévision à la main, pieds sur la table - une chance que sa blondasse préféré n'était pas là, il lui aurait bousillé les jambes s'il l'avait vu - et coussins écrasés sous le dos. À la télé, son émission favorite était en train de jouer. Merlin, qu'il aimait Merlin l'Enchanteur. Harry était un fan fini de la série. Il aurait adoré pouvoir posséder une baguette et faire de la magie - comme ensorceler la balayeuse pour qu'elle passe toute seule à travers les pièces… ou les chiffons pour qu'ils glissent sur les meubles de leurs propres moyens... OU FAIRE EN SORTE QUE LE LINGE S'AUTO-PLIE- mais la triste réalité voulait que son petit-ami le traite en esclave... Soit. Tant que son blond d'amour lui faisait au moins un sourire par jour, il ferait n'importe quelle tâche ménagère !

Se concentrant sur la télé, Harry constata que c'était une rediffusion. Argh... Dire qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui allait arriver à Morgane. Frustré, le brun ferma la télévision d'un clique rageur sur la manette. Finalement, même s'il avait voulu se la couler douce, il n'aurait pas pu : comment faire lorsqu'il n'avait aucune autre occupation depuis un mois que de regarder la série de Merlin ? Harry jeta un regard morose en direction du panier à linge. Satanés vêtements qui ne pouvaient pas se plier seuls.

Une fois le panier approché, Harry se plia à la tâche -sans mauvais jeux de mots-. Le premier vêtement fut l'un de ses propres joggings, le préféré de Draco. Bien entendu, comment résister à un tissus si doux et chaud, surtout l'hiver ? Bien qu'il était trop grand pour son blond, dès que le bas était propre, celui-ci s'empressait de le salir de nouveau, tirant comme un débile sur les cordons pour qu'il soit ajusté à sa taille le plus possible -non, Draco n'était pas un malpropre, il prenait sa douche tous les jours- sans laisser à Harry le loisir de profiter de ce petit trésor. Bah oui, un trésor : c'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait des articles d'aussi bonne qualité à 50% de rabais. Le meilleur -ou le pire- dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était de marque -non mais franchement, le comble quand on avait un Malfoy de pacotille sous son toit-. Au final, ce _trésor_ , comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, n'était plus tant de sa possession que celle de son amour.

Le deuxième vêtement lui fit froid dans le dos : il avait porté ce t-shirt de malheur le jour même où Draco l'avait surpris à regarder de la porno, caché dans le sous-sol, les lumières éteintes et le volume dans le tapis. Qui aurait cru qu'une grosse crise de larmes s'en suivrait ? Certainement pas Harry ! L'une des raisons pour lesquelles le brun était avec Draco était qu'il était un _homme_. Pas une satané chatte. De petites larmes de crocodile de temps en temps, c'était mignon, mais de grosses colères pour des raisons aussi idiotes que « Tu regardes de la porno parce que j'te suffis plus, c'est ça ? Tu m'aimes plus ! Tu préfère des films cochons à moi ! Mon corps t'excite plus ? », c'était pas dans son top de tolérance. Eh puis, comme si l'utilité de cette phrase n'aurait eu de meilleure situation pour être mise en valeur qu'à ce moment là, une petite voix enfantine à l'intérieur de sa tête s'était écriée : « Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Maurice ! »**. Bien sur, le brun était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir ça à sa blondasse d'amour. Sinon, au lieu de dormir sur le canapé deux semaines, il y serait resté deux fois trente jours. En ces termes, il avait manqué la seule et unique session de sexe -par MOIS- que Draco lui accordait -bah oui, quand t'as un Malfoy sous ton toit, t'as un horaire pour tout- puisque ça s'était passé peu avant le premier Jeudi. Il avait imaginé cette si précieuse session foutue aux oubliettes deux fois de suite.

Nope.

C'était déjà la mort une fois, alors deux...

La maltraitance envers la libido de Harry Potter n'était pas autorisée sous ce toit. Envers le corps de Draco mauvaise foi, c'était tolérable. Plus que tolérable.

Au final, ça s'était réglé dans des explications un peu boueuses de la part de Harry. « T'sais, j'ai des besoins bien plus grands que les tiens, hein, Draco, alors j'ai juste voulu compenser ailleurs plutôt que de t'embêter avec ça, hein, j't'ai pas trompé hein, je t'aime comme un fou, mais coucher ensemble seulement le premier Jeudi du mois à 19h tapante, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, hein, j'ai besoin de plus comme j't'ai dis, et je t'aime mais ça peut pas continuer de cette manière, hein, et comme tu veux pas que je regarde de porno, va falloir que tu fasses des concessions, hein, j'veux bien respecter ta petite appétit sexuelle, mais toi respecte mes besoins et ... » En gros, du bla bla bla -ou du chantage- pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'avait eu !

Pas si méchant, ce t-shirt, finalement. Harry serra contre lui le tissus, plutôt heureux, puis le bouchonna sur la pile qu'il avait commencé.

L'autre vêtement qu'il sortit du panier fut un jean, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Non, pas du tout.

En réalité, ce petit truc faisait parti de ses souvenirs les plus cons et chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il devenait hilare. C'était un jour de pluie, Harry avait apporté des fleurs à Draco pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait poireauter près d'une heure, la veille, au restaurant où ils avaient prévu de se retrouver -c'était dans le temps des flirts et du jeu de Grosminet et Tweetty, Draco étant Tweetty et Harry, Grosminet- pour leur septième rendez-vous. Le brun avait fini par appeler Draco pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il avait un imprévu et qu'il viendrait le voir le lendemain, chez lui.

 _Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire attendre._

Le blond avait écrit sur un petit bout de papier qu'il avait protégé et collé avec du ruban adhésif sur sa porte d'entrée « Attends une heure et je t'ouvrirai la porte. ». Draco avait retrouvé un Harry sur le bord de la crise d'hypothermie -NON MAIS, qui est-ce qui achetait une maison qui n'avait pas de gouttière ?- et trempé jusqu'aux os et qui n'avait pas jugé bon de patienter dans sa voiture. Le blond avait ri, le brun avait hurlé. Après une petite prise de bec, sa petite blondasse lui avait prêté un pull un peu serré et un jean -ce même jean- dans lequel il était resté pris malgré lui. Il n'avait même pas pu s'asseoir -à la place, il s'était couché sur le tapis confortable devant la cheminée. Lorsqu'était venu le temps pour lui de remettre ses propres vêtements -lavés et secs- les deux jeunes hommes avaient bataillé près d'une heure et demi pour lui retirer ce fameux jeans. Harry avait même menacé de se pencher -Draco avait sorti un couteau- s'ils ne réussissaient pas. « Aux grands maux les grands moyens. » qu'il s'amusait toujours à lui rabâcher les oreilles.

Enfin, bref. Harry n'était pas gros, c'était Draco qui était un paquet d'os -quoique moins qu'avant, il avait prit un peu en chair depuis que Harry lui cuisinait de bons petits plats-, os plus fins que des brindilles d'herbe, soit dit en passant. Oh non, Draco n'avait pas un corps de femme. Il était masculin, mais d'une certaine manière, son body avait une délicatesse et une finesse qui ne pouvait pas tromper. En plus, môsieur faisait des squats tous les jours pour muscler ses cuisses et ses fesses -pas pratique et plutôt douloureux de faire du vélo avec le cul et les cuisses de moineau qu'il avait- alors même s'il avait de plus belles fesses que bien des femmes, il ne leur ressemblait définitivement pas.

En parlant de fesses... Harry sentit son corps s'exciter en passant au prochain vêtement -si on pouvait appeler cela un vêtement. C'était un entremêlement de dentelles que Draco avait acheté pour lui. Harry avait longuement ricané en voyant le blond essayer de lui faire porter ce truc. Finalement, ça avait toujours été Draco qui avait mis la petite culotte érotique. La première fois qu'il avait vu son amour avec le sous-vêtement d'un bleu mercure, le brun avait cru qu'il allait mourir : les cheveux blonds en bataille, les joues et les oreilles rouges, le petit haut assorti au bas tout en arabesques, les tétons roses pointant à travers le fin tissus, les cuisses fermées de pudeur et les bras essayant de cacher le plus de parcelle de peau possible...

Oh.

Dieu. S'emparant du sous-vêtement, le brun l'approcha à son nez. C'était si sensuel et si mignon à la fois, Draco vêtu avec cette culotte était un vrai appel au viol... Et il aurait largement préféré sentir l'odeur musquée son amour après une séance de sexe langoureuse plutôt que celle de la lessive...

Harry ferma les yeux, son pénis tressautait dès qu'il l'effleurait du bout des doigts.

« Hmm... »

Il se recula, calant doucement son dos contre le dossier du canapé confortable.

« Aux grands maux les grands moyens.. » marmonna le brun, sardonique, alors qu'il commençait à frotter la culotte contre lui.

La première image qui se dessina sous les paupières de Harry fut celle de son blond, poitrine effleurant l'un des oreillers de la salle à coucher, les bras tirés vers son torse par l'une de ses propres mains alors que de l'autre, il jouait avec la bordure du sous-vêtement bleu mercure.

 _Taquin, Harry tira la culotte vers le creux de la chute de rein de Draco. Des couinements et des pleurnichements près du miaulement sortaient de sa belle bouche rose chaque fois qu'un à-coup se faisait sentir._

Harry papillonna des yeux, haletant. Si sa blondasse était là...

 _Draco était empalé sur le pénis d'Harry, le dos courbé, les abdominaux contractés. Chaque rebondissement de son corps sur son brun laissait entendre un claquement bien sonore. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leurs deux corps emmêlés, coursant sur les muscles en feu. Draco se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser, plissant la peau de son ventre aux tablettes qui apparaîssaient et disparaissaient au gré de ses efforts._

« Ahh... »

 _Deux mains, deux fesses légèrement rouges, un dos courbé, des genoux pliés, une joue écrasée au sol et deux paires d'yeux vert reluquant un petit anus rose et bien mouillé de sperme. Draco, tout tremblant, prenait de grandes respirations, faisant ainsi remuer son corps chaque fois qu'il expirait._

Une porte s'ouvrit à la hâte.

« Draco… »

Des pas quasiment inaudibles traversèrent la maison, pressés.

« Harry ? Saurais-tu où j'ai laissé mon carnet de notes ? J'en ai besoin pour... »

 _« Harry… Plus vite ! »_

 _Au lieu d'accéder à la requête de son amour, Harry ralentis le rythme. Draco tremblait et était secoué de soubresauts. Le plaisir était trop intense. Lui non plus ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. C'était l'affaire de quelques coups. Resserrant sa prise sur les cuisses blanches, Harry recommença à donner des coups de boutoir. Encore. Encore._

« Encore… » articula le brun, les doigts visqueux d'un liquide transparent.

« HARRY POTTER, JE VAIS TE COUPER LES COUILLES ESPÈCE DE GROS PORC SANS MANIÈRE ! »

Harry revint brusquement à la réalité. Draco. C'était la voix de Draco. Et dans sa voix ne transperçait aucun -aucun- plaisir orgasmique. Ouvrant un oeil, puis l'autre, il vit devant lui un homme à la peau complètement rouge et sur le point de lui renverser le panier des "fruits de la lessive" sur la tête.

 _Bordel_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **That's it, that's all !* Traduction → C'est ça et c'est tout.**

 **.**

 **« Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Maurice ! »** → Fait référence à une pub sur les choco-suisses. Vous pouvez écrire la phrase dans la barre de recherche de Youtube pour pouvoir la voir. Elle est plutôt amusante. ^^**

 **.**

 **Note : Je dois avouer que je suis très fière de mon travail et de celui de mes bêta ! J'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment à lire les fruits de mon cerveau et que vous me le ferez savoir dans les commentaires ! Ou même, s'il y a quelque chose qui vous aura fait tiquer, je suis toute ouïe. Je veux m'améliorer et toujours faire de mon mieux !**

 **.**

 **PUB : Si vous avez des commandes pour de petits OS que vous aimeriez lire mais dont l'idée n'a jamais fait l'objet d'histoire publiée, faite m'en part en MP ! Vous pouvez mettre des contraintes et tout ce que vous voulez, je ferai de mon mieux. Cependant, vous devez savoir que je n'écris pas de DM x hp -je l'ai en horreur- et que j'ai déjà un horaire assez chargé.**

 **À bientôt, j'imagine dans un autre registre ! ^^**


End file.
